1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shower and bathtub enclosures, and more particularly concerns an assembly means for retaining and guiding the lower edge of a shower curtain.
2. Background of the Invention
The literature is replete with prior art devices to retain and guide a shower curtain being used in a stall shower or bathtub enclosure. Most of these prior art means have been designed for guiding the upper edges of the shower curtain. Other devices have required complex costly means to attain the desired result of securing the lower edge of a shower enclosure.
The problems of bathroom floor flooding that occurs when the waterproof shower curtain is placed outside of the lower rim of the shower stall or bathtub enclosure are wide spread and occasionally costly, due to water damage resulting to floors, ceilings, walls and fixtures. These problems usually result from either forgetfulness of the user, or purposeful action, and are especially prevalent in hotels and motels. The person using the shower curtain may want to avoid the curtain being drawn inward against his body while the water is running, thereby creating a partial vacuum.
The object of this invention is to provide a means to mount securely and guide the lower edge of a shower curtain, which means is inexpensive to produce, highly effective and efficient to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simplified and inexpensive means to retain, secure and guide the lower edge of all conventional waterproof shower curtains on the market.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that will secure, guide and retain the waterproof shower curtain lower edge, made of polyvinyl or other synthetic material that is durable, flexible, and easily cleaned.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device which will allow minimal friction between the sliding parts in contact, thereby allowing easy and even closing and opening of the shower curtain top and bottom edges.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible guide device that will follow the curved contours of numerous styles of bathtub and shower enclosures, thereby allowing universal utility of the device resulting in total protection to the outside floor area.
Finally, the further object of this invention will be to prevent the disturbing "curtain fluttering" mentioned above, when the lower unattached edge of the conventional shower curtain is retained within the tub enclosure.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.